


Helping Hands

by Sunstar77



Series: The Girl and Her Mercenary [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "Gorramit, girl. What're you doin' up there? Tryin' ta kill yerself?"





	Helping Hands

Jayne walked into the kitchen and found River balanced in the corner of two counters, one foot on each, stretching for an upper cabinet that was just out of her reach. 

"Gorramit, girl. What're you doin' up there? Tryin' ta kill yerself?" he called to her.

She looked down at him. "Looking for chocolate. Kaylee concealed some, but does not remember where. If you help, we will share."

Jayne grunted and stomped over to her. He put a hand on her waist and the other just under her behind and lifted her up. She quickly searched the upper cabinets before pulling the precious candy out with a cry of delight.

River smiled down at Jayne and put her hands on his shoulders. He let her slid down until her feet touched the floor. As he did, his hand accidentally brushed over her behind. 

She broke off a piece of the candy and offered it to Jayne. "For the use of your strength and height," she said and skipped towards the door.

He took it distractedly, realizing something. "Girl?" he called to her. She stopped and turned around, waiting to see what he wanted. "Are ya wearin' any underthings?" His voice grew softer at the word underthings.

She shook her head. "It is healthier for female parts to be unrestricted."

Jayne looked like he was going to choke. River closed the distance between them. "And," she added in a low voice, "It is more convenient, should you ever decide to prove Jayne is not a girl's name."

Some time later, Mal found Jayne, still standing in the kitchen, holding the chocolate, a strange smile on his face.

"I don't want to know," he muttered, shaking his head. "I really don't want to know."


End file.
